El club del duelo, que no del ruedo
by Nalnyatrix Black
Summary: Recopilación de viñetas para el topic "El Club del Duelo" de La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.
1. Presa fácil

Este fic participa en el Duelo #1 del Club de Duelo del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.

 **Disclaimer:** Nada del potterverso me pertenece, todo es de J.K Rowling.

* * *

 **DUELO #1: DUELO VERBAL**

* * *

 **Palabras** : isla, camaleón y delirio.

 **Oponente** : Maria Elisabeth Black.

 **Personaje:** Fenrir Greyback.

* * *

 **PRESA FÁCIL**

* * *

« _Delirio_ »

Ya solo el nombre sonaba a antro de mala muerte. Y lo era. Pero para lo que quería, era perfecto.

Miró alrededor hasta que sus ojos dieron con la presa perfecta: una joven nerviosa sentada en la barra donde la luz de un enorme camaleón fluorescente desdibujaba sus rasgos.

No llegaría a la mayoría de edad, quizás incluso tendría sentimientos de insatisfacción con sus padres que harían que quisiera hacer cualquier cosa que les causara daño. Sonrió.

Ni siquiera necesitó hablar con ella más de una hora: un par de comentarios, hacerla sentir segura. Era todo lo que ella necesitaba: todo lo opuesto a lo que un padre querría.

No le costó demasiado sacarla de aquel bar y conducirla, distrayéndola con cualquier tema de conversación estúpido, a un bosque cercano.

Le hubiera gustado algo más de adrenalina, una caza a la antigua usanza, pero cuando empezó se sintió como en su propia isla privada.

* * *

 **Nota de la autora:** _Bueno, antes que nada debo dar las gracias a Miss Lefroy y Kristy SR por aguantarme a las tantas de la noche con mis dudas sobre las historias. En serio, no sé qué habría sido de mí sin ellas._

 _Y luego decir que la historia no es lo mejor que he escrito, ni de lejos, pero al menos no quiero esconder mi cabeza en un agujero por presentar semejante fic._

 _En fin, espero que lo disfrutéis y, si no, mandaré al Sr. Lobo a por vosotros._

 _¡Nos leemos!_


	2. Él Tú

"Este fic participa en el Duelo #2 del Club de Duelo del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".

* * *

 **DUELO #2: "MUÉRETE, BONITA"**

* * *

 **Reto:** Escribir sobre un personaje que haya muerto ahorcado o asfixiado por una bufanda escolar.

 **Oponente:** Pearl Parkinson.

 **Personaje:** Colin Creevey.

* * *

 **ÉL. TÚ**

* * *

Era raro.

Te llevas la mano al cuello, inconscientemente, pero esta no logra tocar nada, solo aire.

Parpadeas, a pesar de que no es necesario, y te fijas en como el culpable se levanta corriendo, recogiendo su varita por el camino.

El único sonido que hay en el pasillo es el roce de su capa mientras corre y su respiración agitada. El resto ha desaparecido.

Vuelves a mirarlo. A mirarte.

Allí, sobre el suelo, está él, con la bufanda de Gryffindor reposando laxa sobre su cuello. Tu cuello.

Aquellos ojos, tus ojos, miraban fijamente un punto lejano. Diriges tu mirada hacia allí, pero solo está el techo.

Te acercas a él. A ti. Y te das cuenta de que tus pasos no emiten sonido, que no sientes el suelo bajo tus pies.

Miras hacia abajo, hacia la bufanda escarlata y amarilla, pero ya no puedes ver aquellos colores tan vívidos.

Vuelves a mirarle. A mirarte.


	3. Vértigo

Este fic participa en el Duelo #3 del Club de Duelo del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.

* * *

 **DUELO #3: "EL HUMOR ES UNA COSA MUY SERIA"**

* * *

 **Oponente:** Hueto

 **Reto:** escribir una historia basándonos en este fanart: art/Harry-Potter-is-GULLIBLE-19351265

* * *

 **VÉRTIGO**

* * *

¿Qué puede querer decirte Draco?

No tiene sentido.

Te frotas los brazos intentando calentarte. Él está callado, mirando los terrenos de Hogwarts.

Resoplas.

¿En serio que te había traído hasta aquí para luego no decirte nada?

Te mira por el rabillo del ojo y sonríe. Apartas la mirada y te acercas al borde de la torre, siempre te ha gustado esa sensación de vértigo al mirar.

—¿Vas a decir algo? —preguntas nervioso. No necesitas girarte para saber que está sonriendo, de alguna forma sabes qué gesto va a poner en cada situación.

—Te odio. —Dos palabras. Solo dos. Pero la sangre te hierve. ¿Para eso te ha hecho venir hasta aquí?

Te giras dispuesto a enfrentarle, con las manos convertidas en puños; pero, al hacerlo, notas como tu cuerpo pierde equilibrio.

Estás cayendo.

El aire sopla rápidamente a tu alrededor y, mientras caes, solo puedes ver sus ojos mirarte fijamente.

Se parecen a la luna.


	4. Arde

"Este fic participa en el Duelo #4 del Club de Duelo del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".

* * *

 **DUELO #4: "¿QUÉ ES POESÍA? ¿Y TÚ ME LO PREGUNTAS?"**

* * *

 **Oponente:** Escristora y Druida.

 **Objetivo:** suicidio colectivo escribiendo un poema de 155w. Sí, lo sé, lo hacen por joder.

 **Nota de la autora:** Y con esto me despido del Club, porque es imposible que gane. Se supone, y remarco el se supone, que es lo que _siente_ un dementor cada vez que _roba_ la felicidad a las personas que están a su alrededor. Sí, sé que ninguno lo habíais pillado. Era de esperarse xD

* * *

 **ARDE**

* * *

Arde robada, arde sin llamas;

su felicidad envenenada.

Arde con fuerza, solitaria;

fingiendo ser mía y no suya.

Arde sincera, arde enamorada;

la memoria de su alma.

Arde ahora el sentimiento

del vacío recorrer todo mi cuerpo.

Arde débil, efímero

el delirio poseído.

Arde sin llamas, arde robada;

de nuevo el amor llena mi alma.

Arde, sincera; arde con amigos;

aquel que fue y que ahora soy.

Arde con fuerza, solitaria;

el eco de su llanto, reclamando.

Arde débil, efímera;

la necesidad de acallar el vacío.

Ya no arde, son cenizas;

utopía urdida, maliciosa.

Quiero que arda, quiero que sea

aquello que aleje el frío.

Arde, te pido, arde de nuevo,

roba de aquel su alma.

Arde por mí, arde en mi cuerpo;

derrite el corazón helado.

Arde de nuevo, arde con fuerza;

permíteme fingir otra existencia.

Arde, te pido, arde sincera;

aleja la oscuridad de momento.

Arde, solo arde;

y en mí permanece, ardiendo.

* * *

FIN


End file.
